Cleaning
by thelala123
Summary: Mahiru comes back from a trip back home to find her shared dorm room dirty. She tries to clean it, but there's a slight problem also known as Hikari Kagura.


"We have a lot of work to do." Mahiru sighed twirling the duster in her hand. All she did was go back to her home, the wonderful farm her parents owned for a few days. Little did she expect to see their room turn into a pigsty similar to the one at her parent's farm. No scratch that, it was worse than that pigsty. "No we don't." Hikari said crossing her arms. "This room is a mess. There are clothes everywhere, food crumbs on the ground and you and Karen didn't even make your beds." Mahiru said exasperated. "No it's a masterpiece." Hikari hugged the chair covered in used clothes. "Hikari chan are you going to help me or not?"

"No."

"Then please go out so I can clean the room."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Why?" Mahiru stopped twirling the duster. "The room is going to get dirty anyway. There is no use in cleaning." Mahiru gasped in response. "No use in cleaning! You need to keep your room clean because of many reasons like personal hygiene, you can find your things easily, we-" Hikari was not paying attention, not even one bit. She stood up and fell onto her futon and snuggled inside it. "I'm hibernating. I'll wake up once the world accepts dirty rooms." and she closed her eyes.

Mahiru knelt by Hikari's futon shaking Hikari, trying to remove her from the confines of her futon and out of the room. "Get up Hikari chan. Your not even an animal that hibernates and it's summer. Let me clean the room. Please." Mahiru said this time a bit more patiently. She tried a few more times but she got no response till Hikari peeped from beneath the sheets. "I am a bear like . ROAR! Its winter in the southern hemisphere and I'm hibernating so let me sleep in peace." Hikari sank deeper into her sheets. "We don't even live in the southern hemisphere. Nevermind that just get up from bed."

"Never!"

Mahiru sighed defeated. How was she going to get her work done with a non cooperating roommate? If Karen wasn't busy helping Junna with her dilemma with Nana she would have asked her to help but she can't. Mahiru would have to take things in her own hands. She was an independent person she wasn't going to ask anyone to help. "Hikari chan if you do not get up I will take you out of the room myself." Hikari didn't reply.

"That's it. Hikari chan I'm taking you out of the room." Mahiru places her hands under the futon on both ends and lifted it up, lifting Hikari bridal style. Hikari was surprisingly lighter than she expected. And her face… her face was buried in her boobs. " _Oh god...save me…_ ",Mahiru felt her herself heat up.

She marched out of the room and into the corridor, earning some weird and shocked looks from her classmates. Who knew that Mahiru Tsuyuzaki, a seemingly harmless person had the strength to lift one of the most stoic, distant and cool person in their grade without being threatened by hers truly.

She stormed into the common room where Claudine and Maya, who were sitting on the couches, were having a heated discussion about their opinions of a play they watched recently while at the Nana cafe, Nana was talking to Amemiya about the script of Starlight. All their discussions stopped as they saw her enter. Nana was wide eyed but recovered and a smile was plastered onto her face. Amemiya was shocked beyond what words could say. Claudine was silent for the first time that evening and Maya simply sipped her tea.

Mahiru laid Hikari on the table in the middle of the couch arrangement. "You can hibernate here as I clean the room." Hikari couldn't form any coherent words at the moment so she had let out a groan as Mahiru went back. If only people dared to look under those sheets they'd find a embarrassed and ultra gay Hikari who had ceased to function once her face was pressed onto Mahiru's soft boobs. If she made a huge deal of this again would Mahiru do it? Or probably if she made a huge deal going back to the room would she lift her again? Hikari curled up. She wasn't going to "hibernate" anytime soon.

Meanwhile Kaoruko who saw all of this happen smiled to herself as she began scheming. This was going to be fun. "Kaoruko don't tell me-"

"Oh yes I am Futaba han oh yes I am."

"Let them be."

"Not when they are so oblivious of each other's love." Futaba sighed. What ever Kaoruko planned to do she could only hope that she could control her a bit or if not hope those two would survive hell she would bring upon them.


End file.
